Alphabet
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Because I'll need you until time stops reaching for infinity, and even beyond that. Twenty-six TeFu drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet.


**DISCLAIMER**; If I owned Prince of Tennis, Fuji would 'forget' his ABC's and Tezuka would grow exasperated with trying to re-teach Fuji and just give in and kiss him like he wanted in the first place!

Okay... so. This is pretty random, but the following short drabbles are **not **in chronological order. I'm just writing them as I go with whatever pops into my head for each letter. (:

**ALPHABET  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

[**A**]**pple**;

For as long as Tezuka had been dating him, Fuji had been eating apples. Fuji apples, to be exact.

Now, Tezuka was not normally a particularly curious person, but there were only a certain number of times Tezuka could watch Fuji munching on the red apple without wondering whether the genius ever got sick of the taste. Currently, his boyfriend was lounged on the floor of Tezuka's room, Fuji Apple in hand and chewing thoughtfully. Eyeing the small tennis player, Tezuka raised an eyebrow, and with the most stoic tone he could muster, asked, "Why is it you always eat Fuji Apples, anyway? Do they taste _that _good?"

One blue eye peaked playfully at him and Fuji grinned, "Saa... I hate apples, but it was what you'd just eaten the first time you kissed me."

Rolling his eyes, Tezuka leant forward and kissed the prodigy sweetly on the lips.

[**B**]**alance**;

Fuji watched as Tezuka pulled on the black dress pants he hated and the white and blue striped polo he liked. Fuji sat on the nearby couch, tapping his fingers idly against the chair as he watched Tezuka prepare for his press conference, (apprently being a highly successful Professional tennis player came with lots of those).

"You hate those pants," commented Fuji bluntly.

Tezuka strode closer to Fuji, bending down and brushing away Fuji's bangs tenderly to press a soft kiss on Fuji's cheek. A small smile curved on the lips of the former Seigaku captain's lips, "Yes, but I balanced it out with my favourite shirt."

Fuji had always known Tezuka to be logical, but this was ridiculous! Well, at least it worked out to his advantage. Fuji smirked, wrapping his think arms about Tezuka's waist and pressing his face to his lover's abdomen, "Saa... does that mean tonight we will make up for last night's lack of... _activity_?"

Much to Fuji's surprise, Tezuka squeezed his legs between Fuji's knees, Fuji's body reacting to the familiar position. Tezuka leant down to whisper into Fuji's ear, hand brushing by the sensitive spot on Fuji's neck, "Oh, _definitely_." Fuji gulped before following Tezuka out of the room stiffly, wondering why he'd brought the next two hours of frustration upon himself.

[**C**]**oncise**;

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never been one for wasting words, so the day Fuji was left alone in his friend's room while said friend when to get them some drinks, Fuji had wandered over to Tezuka's desk only to freeze in mid-step.

There, lying conspicuously on Tezuka's desk was a simple sheet of lined paper, and scrawled in Tezuka's flowing writing were the simple words, '_I love you_,' With anyone else, Fuji might've thought the person had let their guard down and accidentally left the embarassing writing there, but Fuji knew that with _Tezuka_, nothing was ever accidental.

So when Fuji left, Tezuka was not surprised to find the sheet of paper gone, replaced by another one with yet another short message. '_Yes_' was written in Fuji's simple letters, Tezuka smiled. In truth, when it came to Tezuka, Fuji never dawdled in the meaningless, flowery words that every girl liked to hear, but was just as equally concise as Tezuka.

[**D**]**amage**;

Tezuka had known from the moment he looked at Fuji's stormy eyes that risking his shoulder for that match against Atobe had been a bad idea, because now he was seated on Fuji's bed enjuring said tensai's silent treatment. Tezuka bravely decided he would attempt conversation, "Fuj-" and was very quickly cut off by those ice cold eyes.

Tezuka shuddered quietly. Now if only _he _could master that glance, even Momo and Kaidou would shut up during practice.

[**E**]**moticon**;

**'mt-FUJI!' has justed signed in. **

_'K' says; Fuji. _

_'mt-FUJI!' says; Ah, Tezuka! (: _

_'mt-FUJI!' says; Saa... what're you doing, Tezuka? :D. _

_'mt-FUJI!' says; Did you miss me? ;D. _

_'mt-FUJI' says; .. :/ .. _

_'mt-FUJI' says; .. Tezuka? You didn't faint, did you? O: _

_'mt-FUJI' says; .. KUNIMITSU! o__o._

_'mt-FUJI' says; D: _

_'K' says; Ah, Fuji. Why do you use so many emoticons? _

**Abercrombie and **[**F**]**itch**;(Ahaha, I had to do this one, guys, I just love Abercrombie that much LOL. Speaking of which, I should go to Abercrombie again this weekend! And no, I don't own Abercrombie. Sadly.)

Tezuka didn't like it when Fuji managed to wheedle him into accompanying him while the latter shopped. In truth, it wasn't that bad, because there was only a couple stories Fuji really shopped at. First and foremost was Abercrombie and Fitch, the store that Tezuka had pinpointed as Fuji's favourite store to shop at.

Tezuka didn't like Abercrombie too much, for a list of reasons he could easily write out for you:

1) The scent was too strong.  
2) The people who openly gawked at Fuji.  
3) The clothes were overpriced.  
4) There were too many people! (Once, Fuji had gotten groped by a stranger there, and when the prodigy had yelped, turned around and red-facedly told Tezuka what happened, Tezuka just hated the store more.)  
5) Did Fuji like this store more than he liked Tezuka?!

There were many more reasons for his dislike, but in all honesty, Tezuka didn't mind it that much.

Watching Fuji pick and fuss over which shirt to buy was slightly amusing, and although he did not openly look through the clothes like Fuji did, at times Tezuka would pick out a shirt he liked and, drawing up the most indifference he could muster, shove it into Fuji's hands saying something about 'faster if Tezuka just chose for him'. It wasn't too terrible when Fuji picked out something for _him _to try on, either. More often than not, Fuji would happily walk out of the store with clothes for both himself and the Seigaku captain.

And of course, a content Fuji was always good news.

[**G**]**lasses**;

It had always been a favourite trick of Fuji's to steal Tezuka's glasses and do God-knows-what to said glasses.

Over time, Tezuka had learnt that it was best to satiate Fuji's mischeivious side and just let the genius do whatever he wished with his glasses, since the tensai always got his way _one _way or another; it was simply a matter of how much of a struggle Tezuka would put up.

Today, Fuji had snatched Tezuka's glasses, only to return them ten minutes later, the sleep silver rim covered with small pink bows. The tensai had smiled not-quite-innocently at him, opening those blue eyes and grinning, "Now, Tezuka, you'll keep those on until the end of tennis practice, right?"

Tezuka sighed. Well, at least Fuji wasn't being _too _sadistic and making him keep the ridiculous decorations throughout the whole school day. Stepping out of the clubroom with a happy Fuji latched onto his arms, Tezuka barked out his usual, "20 laps!" when all the tennis club members turned to stare at him.

Sometimes, Tezuka wondered just what he'd done in his previous life to deserve such a terrible fate, because it seemed Fuji was set on destroying his dignity altogether.

[**H**]**orses**;

There were few, if any, beings on the surface of the Earth (as far as Echizen knew) who could resist the charms of small, soft-spoken Fuji. When the prodigy did decide to speak, his voice was lulling and soothing. His eyes were a brilliant blue and he was _beautiful_. His steps were graceful, his smile was charming and his touch could send shivers up anybody's spine. Teachers loved him, parents loved him, his peers loved him, small children loved him, even his own spoiled cat, Karupin loved him.

Even more surprising, the ever stoic Tezuka had fallen for Fuji's charm, and that was saying a lot.

So Echizen was not overly surprised when the Seigaku Regulars arrived at a farm for a 'team bonding' session, only to have all the horses fall head over hooves in love with Fuji. They lipped at Fuji's hair tenderly and nudged him with their muzzles. Some of them even walked up to Fuji and wrapped their long necks around the small genius, as if giving him a hug.

Being horses, they were rather impartial to even Tezuka's most high intensity death glares, and continued enjoying Fuji's company. The rest of the Regulars, including Echizen, were (more or less) shaking with fright at the waves of irritation coming from Tezuka, but the equines were as happy as ever, delighting in their new friend.

When Tezuka commented that perhaps Fuji should not let the horses be quite so affection with him, Fuji simply laughed at his boyfriend, replying that since _he _wasn't very affection, he'd have to get affection from somewhere, right?

Echizen watched as Tezuka frowned and doubled his efforts on the death glares. When Ryuuzaki-sensei finally announced that they would be heading back to Seigaku, Tezuka practically yanked Fuji away from the horses, ignoring the sad whinnies of the horses and shoving Fuji into the backseat of the truck.

And that was how Echizen ended up with his cap pulled far down over his eyes, his captain seated beside him being "affectionate" with his boyfriend. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't "affection" so much as "Tezuka-making-out-and-groping-Fuji", but he supposed the tender way Tezuka played with the tendrils of Fuji's hair (despite the _still _present stoic facade) and the way Tezuka was willing to display any affection at all in public conveyed more to Fuji than he'd ever understand.

All _he _could say was, 'Mada mada dane, senpai.'

[**I**]**llusion**;

Behind Fuji's almost supernatural genius, the beautiful face, and seemingly unshakeable persona, Tezuka knew there was a real _person_.

Sometimes, people forgot that Fuji, too, was a person. Despite the lack of reaction when people forgot his birthday and the way he kept smiling even when people left him behind (Eiji really hadn't meant to leave Fuji all alone at the mall when he spotted Oishi, really!), Tezuka would always remember that Fuji was still just another person.

All the adults saw only Fuji's genius, thinking that nothing could make the tensai crumble, so when exams and projects piled up, Fuji's parents did not ask him how he was doing or offer any help. He didn't need any emotion support, they thought, he was a _prodigy_.

When Fuji lost his game at the semi-finals, he kept the smile plastered to his face when he arrived home, and his family assumed that everything had been fine and that he'd won as usual, as always. They didn't see the way Fuji punched the tiled wall of the shower and hurt his hand (which Tezuka learnt when Fuji said he couldn't practice for the next two days) in his frustration. They also didn't see the disappointment on Fuji's face when the entire family went out for dinner without him one day when he'd been late coming home from school.

He didn't _need _them, they thought, he was a genius!

So when Tezuka asked him, "Where is the real you, Fuji?"

Fuji had stood still in the rain, letting it soak his skin. If anything, he wished it would just wash away the so called prodigy in him, which was both blessing and a curse. That had been when he'd felt Tezuka's hand clasping his wrist and bring the fingers up to the thin lips, kissing his knuckles softly. "I don't need 'prodigy', you can be the worst tennis player if you want, if that is the real you." Tezuka had whispered into Fuji's hands, both large hands clasping Fuji's own small one, "I just need 'Fuji'."

Fuji had fallen wordlessly into Tezuka's arms, his tears mixing with the rain and thoroughly soaking Tezuka's chest. He felt his captain's chin resting on the top of his head, the strong arms resting on his waist and closed his eyes. So there _was _someone who was willing to wait for _him _instead of chasing after _prodigy_, after all.

[**J**]**esus**;

It was rare, very, very, very rare, that Tezuka felt the urge to say something romantic. So when Fuji asked him a perfectly normal question, the last thing he had been expecting had been a romantic response (albeit the tennis comment thrown in).

"Tezuka, do you believe in Jesus?"

Brown eyes stayed locked on the sky above, one arm curled daintily around Fuji's waist and cheek pressed against his boyfriend's. "I believe in tennis," stated Tezuka bluntly. Fuji almost slapped his head in laughter. To Tezuka, even Jesus could be related to tennis. And then chocolate orbs turned to Fuji, glancing deep and trusting into pretty blue eyes, "And I..." said Tezuka sweetly, "I believe in _you_."

[**K**]**it Kat**;

It wasn't often that they quarrled, but when they did, usually either one of them would be quick to offer a truce. It was also rare, but Tezuka was the one offering the truce this time, too bad the chosen peace offering came in the form of a chocolate bar.

For someone as smart and logical as Tezuka, he could be truly ridiculous, really. When Tezuka held up the Kit Kat bar (broken in half, of course) to him, Fuji recognized it as just what it was. A peace offering. Thank goodness Tezuka had never been in charge of any treaties, the whole world would have been doomed to endless wars.

So when Fuji laughed out loud at Tezuka's peace offering, the brown eyed boy looked rather startled. Fuji, on the other hand, just doubled over in laughter, before crawling over to Tezuka's side of the couch, swiped the whole chocolate bar and ran away, laughing teasingly at his boyfriend and waving the bar around in the air as an invitation for a came of "catch me".

A Kit Kat bar was much better put to use as a lure, rather than a peace offering, after all. Silly Tezuka.

[**L**]**incoln**;

It was a proven fact, Fuji Syuusuke enjoyed spoiling Tezuka Kunimitsu.

On their first date together, Fuji had bought Tezuka a new (and rather expensive) cell phone, since Tezuka's had fallen and broken while said captain had been bending over to pick up a stray tennis ball. The captain and been slightly baffled, he hadn't known first date gifts were required. Fuji hadn't minded, though Tezuka did feel bad that his boyfriend had gotten him an expensive gift.

The night before graduation, Fuji delightedly treated Tezuka to an expensive Armani suit, slightly because Tezuka had been planning to just borrow his Dad's and mostly because Fuji wanted to spoil Tezuka. Although Tezuka did have a slight hunch that maybe Fuji was a shopaholic and just enjoyed spending money.

The day after the night that Tezuka had proposed to him, Fuji came home holding the deed of a huge house (Tezuka would consider it a mansion, or a castle, maybe), handing it with a happy grin to Tezuka and saying very clearly, "I'm giving you this house, Tezuka."

So it was with no surprise that, on his twenty-seventh birthday, Tezuka was greeted to the sight of a _beautiful _Lincoln car and a smiling Fuji. Rolling his eyes, Tezuka simply dragged Fuji away from the car, leading his lover back to their house and straight to the bedroom.

[**M**]**oney**;

When one thought of money, one tended to think of Atobe Keigo.

And when Tezuka thought of Atobe, Tezuka thought _trouble_. He had known it had been a bad idea to meet Atobe at the park like the diva had requested of him, but Tezuka's curiosity had gotten the better of him. Despite his endless 'Don't let your guard down' speeches, Tezuka had let his guard down because Atobe had convinced Tezuka to drink the tiny cup of God-knows-what kind of alcohol and within minutes he was pinned underneath Atobe with the latter kissing him.

Tezuka hadn't responded, but he also hadn't pushed Atobe away, which was how he knew he was doomed when he saw Fuji lingering in the background above Atobe's shoulder.

That had snapped him back to his senses and now he was curled up in his bedroom, calling Fuji endlessly, wishing and praying to God that the tensai would pick up. It hurt more than he was willing to admit when the doorbell rang and he opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a crying, open eyed Fuji outside. The smaller boy had shoved Tezuka's chest, sending him stumbling back two steps as he continued to spit words at Tezuka. Tezuka accepted most of them ashamedly, but when he heard Fuji say, "_Why are you incapable of loving me?"_

At this Tezuka's head snapped up and he was holding Fuji despite the lithe boy punching his chest (albeit a bit feebly) and shouting, "Jerk!" at him. The punches and the shouting stopped at Tezuka's next words, because for stoic and indifferent Tezuka who never said just exactly what he was feeling, the words meant the world to Fuji.

"You mean _everything_ to me and I love you." A slight pause, "Even more than tennis."

Fuji laughed, a strangled, odd sound coming from the delicate mouth before he leant forward into Tezuka's chest, "That much, huh?"

[**N**]**ever**;

Eiji and Fuji had been best friends long before they met any of the other Regulars, and it had been long ago that little Fuji had made a promise to little Eiji.

_"Fuji-kun! May I call you Fujiko?" Brilliant blue met pretty dark blue ones. _

_The difference between them had always been great, said all the teachers. The refined prodigy and the noisy red-head. Well, they had one similarity, they were both slightly mischievious. And they were both adorable. "Fujiko?" questioned the brown haired boy, turning his head in slight confusion. _

_"It sounds cute, nya!" squeaked the red-head delightedly. _(Author's Note; ..why IS Fuji called Fujiko, anyway?) _Fuji laughed at the way the other boy bounced around him, as if orbiting him and waved his arms around in the air as if that would make everything better. _

_"Saa... if you wish, Eiji-kun." _

_It wasn't long before the bouncy red-head and the blue eyed wonder became best friends, so when one day Eiji came to Fuji in tears, the latter was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" questioned the little tensai. His friend simply dragged Fuji by the hand and pointed to two teenagers a little ways off. _

_They arrived just in time to see the girl yell, "I just don't love you anymore!" before stomping off in tears, leaving behind and downfaced boy. _

_Eiji turned to Fuji, tears welling up in his eyes. Grasping Fuji's hand delicately, Eiji pleaded, "Nya, promise me you'll never love anyone more than me, Fujiko!"_

_"I'll never love anyone more than you, Eiji!" replied Fuji, patting his friend on the head, "We'll always be best friends!" Eiji grinned happily and the two of them walked off hand in hand. _

"NYAH! You lied to me, Fujiko!" wailed Eiji, waving his arms around the room and giving all the Regulars something close to a heart attack. Fuji, who had been conversing with Tezuka (and probably sitting just a _little _bit too close to the captain) was promptly glomped by his best friend. "You promised you'd never love anyone more than me, nya!" said the red-head.

"Mou, I don't love anyone more than you, Eiji, you're my best friend." said Fuji calmly, patting his best friend's head like he had done so many years ago.

Releasing Fuji and bouncing up and down in front of the tensai, Eiji grinned a cat-like grin, "Fujiko's lying, nya! Fujiko loves Tezuka more than he loves Eiji!" declared the acrobatic player. Silence grasped the room for a few seconds, with Tezuka and Fuji turning to face the other, wide-eyed. The room erupted in nervous (and slightly awkward) conversation as they tried to dismiss Eiji's outburst. Both Fuji and Tezuka secretly plotted Eiji's inevitable murder and Oishi wondered whether he should perhaps hire Inui to save his boyfriend from a painful death.

But Eiji simply winked at the two of them and the bounced off towards Oishi.

And that was how Fuji and Tezuka started wondering whether they had feelings towards the other.

[**O**]**pportunity**;

Tezuka was not an impulsive person, but he was a logical person who did not like to lose opportunities.

So after a week of being in the comstant companionship of the entire Seigaku team and unable to find a spare moment to have some alone time with his boyfriend, Tezuka decided to take the opportunity he had been given. When he had run into Fuji in the washroom, Tezuka immediately recognized the opportunity.

And that was how he ended up roughly shoving Fuji against the wall and forcefully (yet gently, at the same time... Fuji wondered just how Tezuka always managed to pull that off) pressing his lips to his lover's. Inside one of the washroom stalls, Echizen turned a brilliant red, deciding that he _never _wanted to know just what Tezuka buchou and Fuji were doing outside the washroom stall to elicit such embarassing sounds from the other.

When the sounds finally stopped and Echizen relaxed, thinking that escape was near, he suddenly froze, hearing Fuji's next words, "Saa... Mitsu," Fuji's dangerously playful tone, "You pushed me against the wall so fast I didn't have time to tell you that Echizen came in just a few seconds before you did."

Echizen gulped, praying that maybe they would let him drink just one last Ponta before killing him.

[**P**]**onta**;

It was well known that Fuji Syuusuke the tensai was quite the mischeif maker. He handed Taka-san his racket at the most inopportune moments, gave Inui false data, fed Eiji sugar and made him go sugar high every chance that he got (thus submitting the others to a day of endless Eiji chatter and headaches), mimicked Kaidou's _fshuuuu_ sounds, stole Momo's burgers, made Oishi worry, and even seduced Tezuka in the awkwardest of locations.

So it was with no surprise that the Regulars watchd Fuji steal the last Ponta can from the newest member of the Regular's team, Echizen Ryoma, and gulped it down.

What they hadn't known would happen, was that Fuji would turned with glazed eyes, walk over to Tezuka and then kiss him full on the lips. It seemed normal beverages (as oppose to his usual wasabi laced drinks or, God forbid, potions that came from Inui) had quite the effect on Fuji's system.

[**Q**]**ueer**;

Tezuka supposed Fuji could be considered queer. After all, he didn't miss the curious or slightly frightened looks (yet they always looked just the slightest bit in awe, and some of them even dared to look adoringly upon Fuji) of the other students as Fuji walked up to them with about eleven bottles labelled Inui juice on them, offering them to each student and being politely declined almost every time. Some of the more Fuji-obsessed students took one from said prodigy, and sipped the tiniest bit before either falling in a heap to the floor or dashing off to the washroom.

After he offered a bottle to every student, Fuji walked to the middle of the cafetera and unscrewed the cap to one of the bottles before bringing it to his lips. Tezuka heard many cries of "No, Fuji-senpai, you're too _cute _to die!" and "NOOOOOO! I WILL SACRIFIC MYSELF TO THAT DRINK FOR YOU, FUJI-KUUUUUUUUN!" and "Don't do it! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH, SYUUSUKE!"

When blue eyes met his, Tezuka simply raised a thin eyebrow before speaking, "Don't drink it. You're too good a tennis player to lose, Fuji."

"Saa... but Tezuka," spoke Fuji, ignoring the other students as if he and Tezuka were the only two in the room, "It tastes good, see?" And with that, Fuji downed the drink and licked his lips, smiling at his captain. Tezuka simply shook his head and motioned for Fuji to come. He was persuaded that if Fuji died a couple of decades earlier than he should have, he would blame Inui and his concotions.

Fuji skipped happily to his side and under his breath, Tezuka muttered, "I'm not kissing you for a week."

Yes, most people considered Fuji queer, but Tezuka just thought Fuji was Fuji. The tensai would resort to anything to get what he wanted, and in this case, Tezuka's attention.

[**R**]**un**;

"Why do you run to Saeki everytime we have an argument?" questioned Tezuka, idly tracing circles on Fuji's bare chest.

The tensai turned his head to face him, before nuzzling further into Tezuka's skin, breathing in and out delicately, "Because, Tezuka." came the tantalizing voice, "I have to run away, but only far enough to make you chase me."

"You know I'd chase you no matter where you go."

Silence. "No, I don't, Tezuka." Fuji's voice was hushed and delicate and so filled with pain that Tezuka felt his chest tighten. Maybe their relationship had been doomed to fail ever since they had locked eyes from across the tennis courts. Maybe they weren't meant to be from the very beginning.

His hand on Fuji's tightened determinedly. If there was one thing he knew, it was the way his heart felt whenever Fuji's presence graced him, and even the simple thought of Fuji's presence.

"Then I will prove it to you."

[**S**]**uitcase**;

Tezuka didn't look at Fuji as he packed his suitcase silently.

The past two years with Fuji since their graduation had been a whirl of feelings for the both of them, mostly because Tezuka knew of Fuji's hesitation. He supposed it had something to do with Fuji's being a prodigy and for the first time, the genius had done something _wrong_, but Fuji had never quite come to terms with being gay.

So despite wanting and needing Tezuka, Fuji pulled him close and savoured the feeling and then pushed him away and running to the corners of his own mind where Tezuka couldn't reach him.

Despite popular belief, it was Tezuka who crooned the sacred words to Fuji during their love making and even on regular occasion, Fuji, on the other hand, never did. Instead, the prodigy dawdled in the pretty poetic speech that he always used to avoid saying everything but what needed to be said most. When Tezuka told Fuji he loved him, Fuji told him how beautiful Tezuka's eyes were.

And Tezuka'd had enough.

If Fuji didn't reveal himself, Tezuka would not search for him. That was why he was currently in their bedroom, Fuji leaning against the counter with his head down and one hand grasping his elbow. Tezuka didn't try to pack slower or quicker than he normally would have, and the stoic facade stayed on his face.

Tezuka _loved _Fuji, yes. But his logical side had never abandoned him, and if Fuji didn't reach out for him now, Tezuka knew that he never would.

So Tezuka packed his suitcase and closed it, zipped it up and lifted it. Idly, he wondered whether Fuji would finally reach out and wished he would, because his heart hurt more than anything and if his lover didn't call out his name now, every part of him would hurt.

"Unpack your suitcase, please. Stay."

Tezuka turned to the voice of the whispered words, before bending over and setting the suitcase on the ground and taking the three strides it took to be in front of Fuji. The prodigy fell willingly into his arms, and Tezuka saw the tears for what they were. "You only had to ask," he whispered back, hands fingering the thin tresses of hair and pressing a loving kiss to Fuji's temple.

"I _love _you, Tezuka. I _love _you."

Tezuka felt the relief of his lover, finally being able to leave behind the darker side of _genius _and _prodigy_. Fuji repeated the words over and over, delighting in the way that what defined him was no longer _prodigy_, but simply _Fuji. _Finally, he had found the real Fuji.

[**T**]**ime**;

"Kunimitsu, if I ordered you to leave this boy, would you do it?"

Tezuka looked up to the eyes of his grandfather, father, and mother. It was his grandfather that had spoken but he knew whatever decision his grandfather made was one that his parents would support, even though he could see in his mother's eyes that she already fully approved of his and Fuji's relationship.

He crumpled forward a little bit, lowering his eyes to the floor and a strained, pathetic, "No." escaping his lips.

The atmosphere in the room was more tense that he ever knew it could be as three of the most important people in his life stared down at him. These people that had placed their hopes and dreams on him and were relying on him. He had let them down.

"Kunimitsu, look at me."

Tezuka looked into the eyes of his gradfather.

"If I ordered you to lave this boy, would you?" the questioned was repeated and Tezuka stared back at the shielded eyes of his parents and grandparent. Suddenly he was reminded of Fuji's beautiful blue eyes and the way the smaller hand felt in his as he kissed him, and way Fuji whimpered when Tezuka touched him and the way his own heart beat against Fuji's when they lay together. Strength rushed through his veins. If losing his family was what it took, Tezuka would spend his forever with Fuji.

"No." The word came out strong and firm. "I _love_ him."

"Good." He almost did a double take at his grandfather's voice and glanced panickedly between his parents, "You have little time in this world, Kunimitsu. Don't let _anything _take away your passions, for they are the things that define you."

Tezuka glanced wide-eyed at his parents, his mother simply smiled and his father tried his best not to look pleased. "He is a fine young man."

[**U**]**mbrella**;

The first time they had kissed, it had been under the shelter of Tezuka's umbrella. Being himself, Fuji had forgotten his own and was taking shelther under Tezuka's. Somewhere along the way Tezuka had asked Fuji where the real him was.

Fuji had replied that unlike Tezuka, tennis did not define him and therefore the level of his play could never reveal the real Fuji Syuusuke.

Tezuka had stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Fuji almost walked right out of the shelter of the umbrella and into the rain. Tezuka's plead had come out strained, telling Fuji that he didn't want to witness the true potential of Fuji's tennis, he simply wanted the real Fuji.

Brown eyes bore into blue ones and Fuji realized that not once had Tezuka ever been talking about tennis.

The umbrella fell out of Tezuka's hand, being carried away by the wind as Tezuka kissed him in the rain, both hands cupping Fuji's cheeks and the rain thoroughly soaking the both of them.

The first time Fuji Syuusuke showed the real him to anyone had also been Fuji Syuusuke's very first kiss. And he couldn't have asked for anything better.

[**V**]**acation**;

When Tezuka suggested a vacation from tennis, Fuji had promptly leapt away from his captain, pointing an accusing finger at what must have been a Tezuka imposter and asking what he'd done with the _real _Tezuka. The captain looked at him, mildly amused and had asked Fuji whether it was really _that _surprising.

Fuji nodded furiously, still slightly suspicious.

Fuji almost had another heart attack when Tezuka almost smiled at him, saying, "Inui said there was a 96.4% chance you would panic if I told you that I wanted a break from tennis, I wondered whether it was true."

Fuji gulped, blue eyes still wide open, "What was the other 3.4 percent?"

Tezuka eyed him warily before speaking, "That you'd try to seduce me." Fuji grinned. Inui's data was getting more accurate by the day.

[**W**]**ind**;

Fuji was cold, Tezuka was warm.

The only logical explanation Fuji could think of was to approach his tennis captain and hug him. After all, Tezuka had more resistance to the cold than Fuji did, and Tezuka was looking particularly warm and comfortable right now.

Therefore, he merely smiled at Tezuka when Tezuka looked at him with a _What the hell? _look on his face. He had pleasantly wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist and was resting his head against Tezuka's hard chest.

"Ne, you're really _warm_, Tezuka buchou... and I'm _cold_."

Tezuka merely rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wished his boyfriend wasn't so irresistible. It really made things difficult when he could never deny the prodigy anything at all.

[**X**]**ylophone**;

"How much do you love me, Tezuka?"

Tezuka closed his eyes, thin fingers finding their way up to the bridge of his nose. When his boyfriend insisted on being ridiculously adorable, Tezuka had quickly learnt that humouring the boy was the best he could do. "Even more than I love tennis, Fuji."

"Mou... you always say that, Tezuka... here!" A xylophone was shoved into his hands and Tezuka raised a thin brow, "Use _this _to prove to me how much you love me?"

Tezuka stared... and stared... and stared. Surely his boyfriend was joking, right? While Fuji may have been a prodigy and everything, Tezuka simply had no musical talent whatsoever. If someone decided to teach him how to play the xylophone, surely he would master it and practice until he was brilliant at it. But never before had Tezuka ever tried playing on a xylophone.

Rubbing his temples in slight amusement as his boyfriend smiled "innocently" up at him, Tezuka smirked in his mind.

"If you were this key," stated Tezuka, pointing to the key F, "I would be this key," Tezuka pointed to the E, right beside the F. "And this is what would happen to all the other keys..." Turning the xylophone on its side, Tezuka removed all the keys of the xylophone until only the F and the E, perching beside the F, were left. "So that I would be beside you, and no one else."

Fuji smiled. "Saa... you really are creative, Tezuka."

[**Y**]**o-yo**;

As a tensai, Fuji went through many phases. He had been obsessed with the piano, jigsaw puzzles, Sudoku, and various other things. When Fuji hit his yo-yo-ing phase, Tezuka finally decided that he would _not _be second-best to a piece of plastic tied to a string. Absolutely not. It was simply unacceptable.

Snatching the yo-yo out of the air where Fuji had just spun it, Tezuka threw it off to the side and promptly pulled Fuji to their bedroom, pushing the lithe boy to the bed and pinning him there so that he would be unable to get up and retrieve his yo-yo.

"When will it be _my _turn to be your phase?"

Fuji could swear he could hear a whining tone to the way Tezuka asked the question. Fuji smirked. "You've always been my phase, Tezuka. And besides, aren't you glad you're the only phase that I'll never grow out of?"

[**Z**]**ero**;

"It just does not make sense!" complained Inui. "The chance that Fuji would love Tezuka is... zero!"

Leaning against the lockers, Tezuka laughed amusedly as Inui scattered papers all over the floor, trying to calculate and recalculate the chances of Fuji loving one thing and not growing out of it.

"Fuji's a _prodigy_! All data shows that once he masters something, he grows out of it within a week! This is impossible!" It really was rather amusing to watch the data collector panic and grow frantic about the the betrayal of his data.

"Aa... somethings cannot be calculated, Inui. Besides, I think your data is incorrect. You say Fuji has grown out of his 'Tennis phase', but the only reason Fuji did tennis and is still in the tennis club is because that was how he got my attention."

"...the chances of Tezuka speaking that much in a sentence is also zero. _Tezuka and Fuji just simply defy the data! _How frustrating."

"Saa... poor Inui." said the prodigy, patting the data collector's head.

"Fshuu..."

"Hehe... Tezuka buchou and Fujiko defy the data, nya! They really _do _have superpowers, Oishi!"

"Eiji..."

"...Mada mada dane, senpai."

"BURNING, BABY, GIVE THOSE NUMBERS A BEATING, TEZUKA BUCHOU, FUJI-KUN!"

"I can't even blackmail them with my Inui Juice, because they're invincible!"

--

Yay! Finally done. Anyways, these were pretty random .. of all of them .. I think I liked "Suitcase" the best .. Leave a review. (:  
--**x.**lithium;


End file.
